Amy
Amy is a girl from the primary storyline. A vicious bitch from New York, her biggest dream is to be Prom Queen, but her chances are slim with four other competitors standing in her way. When you meet Amy for the first time, she asks you if you can make her a prom queen. You tell her that you can - if she'll suck you off. Quest In the first quest Amy tells you that one of the competitors is at school and that you should go and rip her clothes off her in front of everyone. You agree that if you do this the humiliation will crush her chances. You find the girl as she's walking down the hall, snatch her top off and tug down her skirt, tripping her. While she picks up her stuff completely naked, the whole school laughs at her. After that you ask Amy if you can fuck her now, but she tells you that she is not prom queen yet, so you have to wait. After that, she tells you that she wants you to beat the crap out of John because he didn't let her copy his math answers. You and Amy go to the gym to find him, but stumble upon the second competitor, Christine, having sex with the coach. Amy tells you to forget John and start taking pictures. Christine and the coach ask you to stop and delete the photos or he'll be fired for sure. Instead, you print them out and put them up all over school. The entire school sees them and when Christine comes walking through she's laughed at and called an anal whore. Now a laughingstock who can never be prom queen, she can only run away crying. In the third quest you meet up with a girl named Jessica at her place, and, while holding your hand, she invites you inside because her parents are away. You end up having sex with her, but just as you are finishing her parents walk in on the two of you. Her father is furious over what he just witnessed and forbids Jessica from attending the prom as punishment. It probably doesn't help that you told him to chill while sneaking a peak of his wife's ass by hiking up her dress. As you make your exit, you call Amy and tell her what happened. The whole thing was planned from the start to get Jessica away from the prom. The final quest starts with you and Amy driving to Anna's house. The plan is that you go in and cut up her prom dress. Without a dress she can't go to the prom. You manage to get inside and sneak past Anna while she's busy having sex. You find the dress and cut some rather revealing holes in it, only to get caught before you can make your escape. Left with little choice, you knock Anna down, and then smash her boy toy's nose with a solid right hook, clearing the way out of the closet (and the house). Later, Anna surveys the damage you did to her dress, and cries as she realizes her chances have been dashed. To make matters worse, her lover declares that if she can't go, he'll just have to take Miranda instead. With the last competitor out of the way, Amy will be prom queen and agrees to join your gang.